OHSHC Drabbles
by Lonicera Japonica
Summary: Drabbles based on the anime series Ouran High School Host Club. May and probably will contain any and all possible pairings, and whatever else I feel like writing.
1. The Cost of Living

Kyouya, who immerses himself in numbers and whose life is devoted to money and success and whose social attitude has one setting, that being _can I profit from this person_, does not understand that the best things in life are free.

Tamaki likes being rich. He likes servants and not having to do things himself if he doesn't want to, he likes getting what he wants and he likes fancy things and the fact that he'll never actually have to learn how to drive. But he does understand that you can't buy some things, and those things tend to be best of all.

Days when the sun shines and the birds sing, and days when it rains that are perfect for sitting near a fire and looking out the window. Laughing. Singing, even if you're no good at it. Music, fresh air, the absolute knowledge that nothing can go wrong when you have a really good plan. Feeling safe. Waking up on a Saturday morning and not having to get out of bed. Being alive and being happy.

Hope. Friendship. Love.

Kyouya doesn't understand these things; he understands money, and numbers, and facts. Not simple, wonderful things that don't cost anything at all.

Someday, Tamaki will make him understand.


	2. Purple

"Kyou-chan?" Honey said, looking up at Kyouya from the edge of the sofa.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?" Kyouya replied, without shifting his gaze from his laptop.

"Why do you always wear purple when we have dress-up days?"

Kyouya's eyes flicked briefly to the senior's face. Innocent curiosity, but on Honey that meant about as much as a dopey drooling expression on Antoinette. Still, he couldn't see how it would hurt to answer honestly.

"Purple is my favorite color." He never paused in his typing and never looked away from the screen, but he absently noted the way Honey's head turned where it rested on his folded arms, so that he could look across the room.

"Oh?" Honey said casually, but there was a clear note of amusement there. Kyouya stopped typing and shifted his gaze to follow Honey's.

Tamaki was sitting at a table, drinking tea and having a rare moment of quiet. When Kyouya glanced at him, he looked up and met his eyes, smiling.

His eyes. They were…purple. Bright, clear violet, like melted amethysts…Kyouya quickly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so that they caught the light, causing a glare that obscured his own eyes, and went back to work.

Honey smiled and went to find some cake.


	3. I've Got News For You

Haruhi made her father's favorite dinner on the night she decided to tell him. He was, as usual, ecstatic, which made it a little easier to break the news.

"Dad?" she ventured, in between bites. "I have something important to tell you."

Ranka froze, fork poised inches from his mouth, and then judiciously placed the fork back on his plate. He cleared his throat as if he had been practicing this for quite some time. "I've been expecting this, Haruhi, and before you say anything I want to let you know that I will, obviously, love and cherish you no matter what, and that I of course approve of whatever path you wish to take in your life, and that clearly it won't bother me at all–"

"Dad."

Ranka stopped. "Sorry. Yes. Go on."

"It's not that." Haruhi put down her own fork and folded her hands in her lap, considering how to break the news without sending her father into fits. "I'm…dating Hikaru…"

Ranka blinked a few times, trying this on for size. Not what he had expected, certainly, but… "Oh, that nice boy? Well, that's wonderful!"

"…and Kaoru."

This was cause for a mental readjustment on Ranka's part. He thought it over, carefully and slowly, and continued to eat his dinner, noting that Haruhi did as well. Eventually, he put the fork down again and said, diplomatically, "They care about you a lot, yes?"

"Yes." She said it without hesitation.

"And they're good to you, both of them?"

"Yes." Again, not a moment's pause.

Ranka raised a suspicious eyebrow and pointed at his daughter. "And they keep their hands off you?"

"Dad!" Haruhi was flustered; blushing. Ranka smiled.

"Then that's good." He picked up his fork and finished his dinner. "You'll have to invite them over sometime. I'm sure they'd love your cooking."

Haruhi finished her dinner as well, smiling slightly to herself. "They do."

OMAKE:

"Mom, we're dating Haruhi!"

"I have eyes, boys."


End file.
